


Janto Drabbles

by lrose20



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Challenge, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of short Janto drabbles written to the: shuffle your i-pod challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janto Drabbles

1. **Roxanne**

Ianto couldn’t help watching Jack and John. He tried to tell himself he didn’t care, that what Jack did on his own time was none of his business. After all, wasn’t Ianto just a convenient fuck, just like Owen had said? Why should he care about the way Jack and John looked at each other, the stolen glances, the brushing of hands? The problem was that Ianto did care, despite what he might tell himself. Whenever John touched Jack, it made red hot anger flash through Ianto, unbridled and dangerous. He and Jack had never established anything serious, but for some stupid reason, Ianto had believed he was the only one Jack slept with. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Who knew how many people Jack had slept with while he was gone? For all Ianto knew, Jack had completely forgotten him while he was gone. After all, what was a coffee boy to the millions of other choices a man like Jack Harkness had? None of this rationalization stopped Ianto from wanting to hit John in his smug face.  

2. **Die Another Day**

With a gasp, Captain Jack Harkness sat up, feeling life once more fill his body. He groaned, rubbing his temple and shaking his head ever so slightly. He kept a tally in his head about how many times he’d died, but even still, those numbers were just his best guess. He could easily be off a hundred either way. “You know, this is a really bad habit,” Ianto told him mildly, helping his boss up. Jack chuckled with little real humor, shrugging his shoulders.  “Keeps me fit,” he joked, pulling his infamous coat back on. “ You know, there’s this great gym around the corner,” Ianto told him as they got in the car, keeping his mild tone all the while.  “If I went, would you still lean over me and make sure I was alright?” Jack asked, turning the car on.  “...If it means you dying another day, absolutely.”

3\. **Beyond the Sea**

“Sir, what are you doing?” Ianto asked, the Welshman unable to hide his surprise when Jack pulled him out of his chair and onto the dance floor.  “I realized we’ve never been able to have a proper dance. I was an ass at Gwen’s wedding, Ianto. Let me make it up to you.” Ianto blinked those dark brown eyes a couple of times, a little stunned to hear Jack admit that he’d messed up. He figured the Captain had forgotten all about that dance. He nodded finally, allowing Jack to pull him close. He tried to ignore the smiles as well as the disapproving stares they were receiving, allowing Jack to sway them back and forth. He allowed his eyes to close and float to an imaginary place in his head.

4\. **Night Air**

“What’re you doing?” Ianto asked groggily, as he stepped off the invisible lift. Jack looked up from the cup of coffee that Ianto had brewed for him a while ago.  “I thought you were asleep.” “I woke up to find a certain someone missing,” Ianto replied, sitting down beside Jack.  “Couldn’t sleep,” the Captain replied, taking a sip of the coffee. “Besides, I like to be out here at night. It’s...what’s the word for it? Peaceful, I suppose.” “Do you do this a lot?” Ianto asked, just a touch of concern coloring his voice. Jack shrugged, looking up at the stars. “Sometimes. It helps me stay grounded, when it all becomes too much. Cardiff means everything to me but...” he trailed off suddenly, his jaw clenched. “You miss it,” Ianto finished for him, looking up as well. “It’s alright, Jack. You don’t have to pretend, I know you do.”

5. **Jump**

“Well, this is another dead end,” Ianto said, exhaustion coloring his voice. The warehouse that they had hoped would contain the missing equipment instead had hundreds of mattresses in it. “Let’s move onto the other-Sir, what are you doing?” Ianto asked. Jack had climbed up on one of the many mattresses, and was bouncing lightly on it.  “Jumping on it, what does it look like? Don’t tell me you never jumped on your bed.” “I may have once when I was a small boy,” Ianto said, his chin held high.  “Oh my sweet, straight laced Ianto. Live a little!” And with one fell swoop, Jack had yanked his secretary onto the mattresses beside him. “Now, Mr. Jones, unless you wish to have your pay docked, you will jump on these mattresses with me and have a damn good time.” Ianto’s mouth quirked ever so slightly as he nodded.  “Understood, sir.” The two members of Torchwood then proceeded to jump on the mattresses like six year old boys.

6\. **Fireflies**  

Jack sat in the small bed, watching Ianto Jones, teaboy, secretary, and gorgeous Welshman, sleeping. He let his hand gently trace the contours of the man’s face, allowing his hands to run through the dark hair. He’d slept with, yes, hundreds of people, and Ianto Jones certainly wasn’t the first he’d fallen for. But he was one of the few. Jack might have given his body to countless people, but his heart was another matter. And this sweet, loyal Welshman had somehow managed to steal it from him. With his persistent attempts to get a job, his brilliant coffee, his dry sense of humor, and his soft nature, Ianto Jones had managed to reach into Jack Harkness’ chest and rip his heart out. And the truth was that Jack didn’t want it back. If anyone was going to take good care of his heart, it was going to be Ianto. He knew that he would eventually have to say goodbye to Ianto, and it such a job, more likely sooner rather than later. But for now, he’d let Ianto sleep. He’d let the Earth turn slowly.

7\. **Everytime We Touch**

There were those hands again, Ianto realized as he made the newest brew of coffee. Lingering on his shoulders, nothing obvious, but not subtle either. Then there was the stroke of knuckles when he handed him his coffee. There was hands through his hair during a meeting, or sometimes a foot against his own. There was the chaste kiss at the end of the day, the smoldering eyes in the morning when Ianto had played coy and not stayed after. Mostly this was Jack’s doing, ever the initiative one. But occasionally, Ianto would play the instigator, shocking both his boss and the rest of the team. He’d place a kiss on Jack’s neck when he handed him the coffee, he’d link hands with him during the meetings, and now and then, he’d stay after work.  

8. **Unchained Melody**

“We’re dead, aren’t we?” Ianto whispered into the darkness, feeling Jack’s hand clasped in his own.  “...Yes,” Jack said back after a moment, his voice rough and a bit shaky.  “And soon you’ll have to go back,” Ianto said, not a question. He knew what happened, had seen it a dozen times. Jack’s heart beat would stop, and then as quick as it had stopped, it would start again.  “Yes,” Jack said again, pulling Ianto closer and resting their foreheads together. “I can’t stop it,” he said gruffly, sounding like he was suppressing tears. “Shh,” Ianto whispered. “I know. I know, Jack. Go back. Go back to Gwen, and the rest of the world. I’ll be here. You know I will.” “I won’t forget you, Jones, Ianto Jones,” “I know.”


End file.
